Al Mal Tiempo, Buena Cara
by jacksonwang
Summary: Jas never wanted to be involved in the world of the supernatural. Too bad her biological father, brothers (and boy was that weird to say), and Scott fucking McCall refuse to let her. Being a Winchester sucks. OC/? OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

John Winchester has a lot of secrets. Dean is well aware of this.

But he figures hiding a goddamn _daughter_ from him and Sam is crossing some sort of line.

Sam looks about ready to throttle their father, but the firm grip Dean has on his brother's shoulder seems to reel him in, for now.

Dean sighs, running a free hand over his face in frustration. "What's her name?"

"Jasmine."

* * *

"Jas!"

Jasmine startles, looking up from her phone in alarm at her best friend, Jackson Whittmore. "God, you scared the hell out of me! What's wrong?"

Jackson does not look amused. "I've been yelling your name for five minutes, are you deaf?"

Jasmine rolls her eyes, shoving at his shoulders as she stood. "Quit your bitching, I was just a little preoccupied." Jas hesitates. "My dad wants to see me again."

John Winchester hasn't exactly been a constant in her life. The first and last time she had seen him he had bombarded her with all things fucking _supernatural_. He had stayed in Beacon Hills for _months_, crashing on her couch, absolutely driving her up the wall with his 'training'. Teaching her all about the scary things that go bump in the night.

He taught her how to protect herself and then disappeared once again.

Doing what he does best, she supposed.

* * *

It was a few months after her biological dad had called her that _they _decided to come for a visit.

"Jas, honey, there are people here who want to talk to you!" Her uncle calls from downstairs.

Jasmine's mother had one day just up and abandoned her when she was in junior high. Couldn't bear to look at what remained of her fragile love affair with John Winchester. Since then, Jasmine had been taken in and raised by her mother's younger brother, Ramon, who honestly was more of a brother to her than a guardian.

She loves him all the same.

Jackson and Jasmine share a bewildered look. Who in the holy hell would be here for her at this time at night?

"Coming!"

Jackson clasps Jasmine on the shoulder, smirking when she shoves past him to go down the stairs.

Jasmine frowns, pausing on the steps to look at the two frankly _huge_ men chatting idly with her short and round enthusiastic uncle, hovering awkwardly at her front door.

"Um," Jasmine says, cutting off their small talk. She resolutely stamps down the urge to squirm and yell for Jackson when their eyes shoot to her. He always makes her feel safe.

The tallest of the two gives her the warmest smile she has ever seen since the day she met Scott McCall. "Hi, I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

Jasmine raises an eyebrow as she descended down the rest of the steps to stand next to her uncle. "Hi Sam. Hi Dean."

She suddenly has a feeling she knows who they are.

The bright hazel eyes, splattering of freckles, and deep dimples she shares with these men are a bit of a dead giveaway.

Dean clears his throat, eyeing her with something akin to suspicion. "So, sweetheart. Gonna invite us in?"

Jasmine purses her lips, shooting her uncle a questioning glance. The cheery look she gets in return confirms he isn't going to be any help in this situation. She sighs. "Are you fucking vampires? Just... get in." She says in exasperation, jerking her head to gesture them to enter. "We're not alone, so watch whatcha say, _Winchesters_."

Sam and Dean exchange a glance that Jas can't decipher, and follows her into her home.

"Well," Her uncle says jovially, completely oblivious to the tension. "I'm gonna be late for my flight." He leans down to give Jasmine a loving kiss on her forehead. "You know the rules, _Nena_."

Jasmine gives him a soft smile. The gentle look in her eyes gave the Winchester boys pause. "No boys except Jackson, if I have a party I have to clean it after myself and pay for the damages, and if I get into another fight and get in trouble I call the Whitmore's first and you second. I know, _Tio_."

Her uncle laughs fondly. "I love you, _Chiquita_."

"I love you, too."

Her uncle pats her on the shoulder, and shoots the Winchesters a kind smile. "It was nice to meet you two."

Sam clears his throat, smiling back hesitantly. "You too." Dean just nods. Her uncle leaves with a small kiss to Jasmine's cheek.

"So." Dean starts conversationally as he plops down on the couch. "Does he always leave you alone in the company of two strangers?"

Jasmine shoots him a dirty look. "He knows I can take care of myself." _John_ had made sure of that.

Dean just scoffs.

Sam is quick to jump in, as if sensing Jasmine's growing agitation. "So, um... Do you—uh—know who we are?"

Jasmine doesn't even look at Dean. She has nothing to prove to him. "John stopped by from time to time." She says in lieu of answering. "What I wanna know is why you two are _here_. At my home. At eleven o'clock at _night_."

Sam gives her a small, dubious smile. "Dad told us about you a few weeks ago."

That doesn't really answer her question, but alright.

"Nice to know John confided in someone about something." Jasmine deadpans. "_Why are you two here_?"

Before either brother can answer, Jackson chooses that moment to swagger down the stairs, announcing loudly, "Honey, I'd like a sparkling water, no ice."

Jasmine snorts. "Go fuck yourself."

Sam and Dean share a confused look at the scene.

Jackson zeroes in on the two bewildered men sitting across his best friend, his protective instincts flaring. He can almost immediately tell that Jasmine is severely uncomfortable based on her body language alone. "And _these_ two would be?"

Jasmine rolls her eyes, but the brothers can see her shoulders relax at her friend's presence. "Biological brothers, apparently. Still unclear as to _why they're here_."

Dean, in only Dean fashion, rips off the proverbial band-aid. "Dad's dead."

Jasmine balks.

* * *

Suffice it to say, Jasmine does not pay attention to her first day of sophomore year in the slightest.

Thankfully, Jackson doesn't let her wallow for long.

"You're coming to lacrosse practice with me. Now."

Jasmine shoots him an amused look. "Am I now?"

Jackson slams her locker shut and pulls her with him to the lacrosse field, despite her loud and dramatic protests. "Yes. You can watch me crush your boy-toy."

Jasmine spluttered, John completely forgotten now. "McCall is not my- s-shut up, oh my god!"

So maybe she had been sporting a _momentous_ crush on the brown-eyed cutie, and maybe Jackson loved to make fun of her for it.

"_Of all people," Jackson said when he first noticed Jas swooning over the 'asthmatic loser', as he put it. "It had to be him?"_

Jasmine _had slapped his arm, embarrassed. "In case you haven't noticed, the list of guys to fawn over in this small ass town starts with you and ends with Danny." She scrunched up her freckled nose. "You are _not _my type, gay men even less so."_

_She made some points._

"Whatever." Jackson scoffs, all but pushing her towards the bleachers. "Just sit here, look pretty, and try not to drool over McCall, _please_."

Jasmine pouts. "Shut up." She says petulantly, but obeys nonetheless, taking a seat behind Lydia and the new girl.

She wishes she hadn't.

_What the fuck is going on with Scott McCall?_

* * *

plot bunnies are a bitch. hello hi this is my first fanfic and idk what i am dooooing.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Whatever." Jackson scoffs, all but pushing her towards the bleachers. "Just sit here, look pretty, and try not to drool over McCall, please."_

Jasmine _pouts. "Shut up." She says petulantly, but obeys nonetheless, taking a seat behind Lydia and the new girl._

_She wishes she hadn't._

_What the fuck is going on with Scott McCall?_

* * *

Going to Lydia's party was the absolute last thing Jasmine wanted to do, but saying no to Jackson Whittemore was never her strong suit. Especially when Danny was added to the mix.

Standing next to the punch bowl with a hard strawberry lemonade in hand, in uncomfortable wedged heels, and a cute pink sundress that Dean 100% made fun of and caused Sam's newly acquired overprotective big brother instincts to flare, Jasmine scowls at her best friends. "I hate you both."

Danny grins, all dimples, and kisses her forehead fondly, causing her to scrunch her nose in faux irritation. "Nah, you don't."

"Ugh." Jasmine deadpans, pushing his face away with her free hand, adamantly trying not to grin back. Honestly, with all that's going on in her small little hometown, this small respite is just what she needs. "Take your affection and _go_."

Jackson rolls his eyes at them, but even he can't stop the small smile that lights up his handsome features. Being around two sunshine people like Jasmine and Danny tends to soften a person up, just a little. "You two would be a disgustingly cute couple if you weren't both gay."

Danny snickers at Jasmine's noise of indignation. By Jackson's grin, that's exactly the reaction he was looking for. "Excuse you, I am _bi_. Get your labels right, you dumb jock."

All that comment does is please Jackson, Jasmine can tell by the evil glint in his pretty blue eyes. "You're only mean to me when you know I'm right, Riera."

In retaliation, Jasmine flicks him on the forehead, huffing out a small laugh at his grunt of annoyance. "If I get roofied at this party, I am _so_ guilt-tripping your ass."

With a scoff, Jackson slaps her hand away from his face. "As if I'd let that happen."

Jasmine shoots him a knowing look. "You're just scared of my brothers."

"No, honey, I'm scared of _you_."

* * *

The thing about Jasmine that drives Jackson and now Dean absolutely insane, is that she's at heart, a complete girly girl. She loves getting dressed up. She loves cute heels, pretty dresses, and experimenting with new make-up looks. But she absolutely hates parties. Especially _Lydia_ parties. Untamed, and unchecked. Plus, _Lydia_.

While there's nothing wrong with Lydia, _per se_, the fiery red-head absolutely _hates_ Jasmine with a passion. Lydia despises how much Jackson seems to so easily love her, hates how much attention he gives her, and hates how Jasmine doesn't seem to _hate her back_. There's a knowing look Jasmine always gives her when she catches Lydia staring at them, and more often than not Jasmine separates herself from Jackson and directs his attention to his girlfriend. For some reason, this makes Lydia hate her more.

Lydia watches, entranced, as her boyfriend smiles so lovingly down at the small brunette. Her heart aches a little at the easy affection he gives her, small gestures and touches. Little smiles, big secrets. She knows it's not fair, Jackson and Jasmine have been in each other's lives since they were in the crib, but she can't help it. Why doesn't Jackson show her the same love? Why isn't he soft with _her_?

Jackson catches her eye and gives her a smirk. She watches him tap Jasmine on the shoulder as a small goodbye and make his way over to her. She wills the pain in her chest to go away, and pretends she doesn't see skeevy Tony Davis make his way to the now alone and vulnerable brunette.

For now, she has Jackson's attention, and she's not letting it go for anything.

* * *

Jasmine's not entirely sure how she got in this situation. One minute she's play fighting with Jackson and Danny, the next she's outside with a guy she's never spoken to before, becoming more and more uncomfortable as he grows bolder with each passing minute.

Jasmine isn't drunk. She's not even the least bit tipsy. She only drank half of her lemonade, but somehow this guy got her outside, and away from the other guests at the party. Ignoring her instincts.

Jasmine flinches away from the handsy lacrosse player, which only serves to anger him.

"Don't fight me now, beautiful," He slurs, grabbing hold of her wrists so tightly she can feel it begin to bruise. "We're just getting to the fun part."

Jasmine has felt worse pain. She trained with her relentlessly ruthless father, and is now being taught by her brothers. They're not as unyielding, but they're definitely not going easy on her. Frankly, in comparison, this is nothing. But it's where this pain is _leading to _that's frightening her. Jasmine yanks her hands away, winces as his nails drag across her tanned skin, leaving red welts in their wake.

"Get the hell away from me!" Jasmine knows she's panicking, she can feel her heart in her throat, feel her eyes welling with tears. Her breath stutters as the guy, _Tony_, shoves her shoulders so hard she slams back into the wall, cracking her skull against the concrete. A cry tears from her throat, quickly muffled by his sweaty hand. She lets out a whimper.

"God damn, you're strong." He breathes out a laugh, the smell of alcohol so strong on him Jasmine feels nauseous with it.

Jasmine then makes a colossal rookie mistake. She closes her eyes. This gives Tony enough time to spin her around roughly and pin her with his entire body weight. His hands wander down her frozen form with a sleazy grin. Jasmine's front is now pressed against Lydia's house and she can feel the bushes' sharp twigs dig into her exposed thighs.

She hates this. Doesn't like playing the role of a damsel in distress, but she also knows her 5'0 self overpowering a 6'2 built athlete would raise more questions than she will be able to answer.

Somewhere, John Winchester is rolling in his grave.

Before Jasmine can even open her mouth to plead for him to get off her again, a hand was suddenly on his shoulder and he was being violently ripped away from her.

Jasmine blinks, not understanding what's happening, and turns around slowly to see a silhouette of a man standing before her, his back facing her. She takes a small step forward, and the light suddenly illuminates him, allowing her to see him clearly. He's tense, shoulders squared, and jaw clenched, staring down the drunk lacrosse player who's cowering away in fear.

The man turns to look at her when Tony manages to scramble away, and Jasmine startles as his stunning green eyes meet her own russet. She gives him an unsure smile, still not fully comprehending what just happened.

"T-Thank you?"

The man simply nods, eyes her to make sure she's okay, and only walks away when Jasmine nods back in confirmation. Shakily, Jasmine picks up her phone from where it fell on the floor in the scuffle, and dials Sam's number. She doesn't even stop to question why a man in his early twenties was at a party with a bunch of drunk teenagers.

* * *

After her call, Jasmine can't find her friends. Mildly annoyed, she sees a distressed-looking Argent and softly tells her to tell Jackson she ditched, offering no details. Not that the girl asked, she doesn't even seem to be paying her any sort of attention; but telling _someone_ was better than risking Jackson's wrath later.

She can't get the mystery man's eyes out of her mind.

Dean picks her up, telling her that Sam stayed back to make them comfort breakfast food. Jasmine raises an eyebrow at him skeptically, then asks. "Why do you want to burn down my kitchen?" To which Dean cackles.

She and Sam are now sitting in her living room with Dean puttering about her kitchen, making some pancakes after shooing Sam out for burning the sausages.

Jasmine knows she's not going to get any sleep tonight.

She tells them about her scare, and about the man who saved her. Dean is noticeably angry, if his stomping around her kitchen is anything to go by. She simply lets him be, knowing his anger is justified, and she's never been one to tell someone how they should feel.

Sam was more sympathetic. Obviously angry, but realizes that right now, Jasmine needs comfort more than anger, and is now rubbing her shoulder softly as Jasmine leans against his massive form, seeking his warmth. She's so incredibly grateful to have them here, and that she doesn't have to be alone right now.

As a way to get her mind off what she's taken to calling 'the unfortunate incident', she tries to focus on other things. From the man who saved her, to McCall's strange behavior, and finally landing on the random gruesome deaths happening in her town.

Not enjoying that train of thought, Jasmine tries to focus on her brothers, and how far they've all come these past few days.

At first, Jasmine wanted nothing to do with them. She already met John Winchester, she didn't want to deal with the two men he spawned. Sam, however, is incredibly persistent. He wanted to get to know his baby sister. And when Jasmine realized her brothers were nothing like their father, she warmed up.

They've been in her guest bedrooms ever since.

At first, of the two of them, Jasmine seemed to get along much better with Sam, who attached himself to her the first moment she opened up to him. Dean, on the other hand, was wary. And a little hostile. From what Jasmine gathered, he doesn't trust easily.

Being abandoned by her mother, Jasmine can relate.

However, when Dean discovered her love of all things girly, the teasing immediately began.

"There is no way in hell," Dean says, looking horrified as he stares at her soft pink bed sheets, matching fluffy rug, and pristine white decor. "I'm related to someone who likes _pink_."

Sam coughs behind his fist to conceal a snort of laughter.

The frown Jasmine gives Dean is, quite frankly, freaking adorable, Dean can admit. Especially when she's swaddled in Sam's too-big shirt. "That's a weird way to say you have fragile masculinity, Dean."

"There's nothing fragile about my man _anything_, sweetheart."

Her nose scrunch made her even cuter. "_Ugh_."

After that, they all seemed to click.

"They're not animal attacks," Jasmine says suddenly, staring into her coffee mug. "Are they?"

"No." Sam says after a moment, eyeing her with a bit of sympathy. "No, they're not."

Jasmine sighs. "Of course they're not." She hesitates.

Jasmine wants to ask them if they think Scott is behind all of this. It's hard for her to believe someone so sweet could be capable of such awful things, but she hasn't been doing... _this _long enough to say for sure. While she and her brothers have definitely gotten closer, she's not sure if she absolutely trusts them one hundred percent. Yet. She owes Scott the benefit of the doubt, at the very least.

Instead, she says, "Do you guys know who it is?" She pauses, considering. "Or, _what_, at the very least?"

It's Dean who answers this time, swiping a piece of bacon from her plate as he does. "No damn idea about the _who_, but the _what _seems pretty obvious, Jay." He takes a hearty bite of the meat, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do _you_?"

From the corner of her eye, Jasmine sees Sam quirk a small, knowing smile at his… _their _brother.

Jasmine hates bacon, in fact, she's not much of a meat person in general, and Sam is very much aware she only puts it on her plate for Dean to pick at. Jasmine is beginning to show she feels comfortable with them, slowly. Very slowly.

"There's something weird going on with a guy I know." Jasmine finally says, ignoring his comment and taking a small sip of her coffee. Being vague seems like a good way to go. No name-dropping. "I think he might be involved in… _whatever _is happening."

Sam pats her on the head softly, making her look up at him with wide, chestnut eyes. "We know, kiddo."

"Wha— _Assholes_!"

* * *

The next day at school, Jasmine avoids her best friends like the plague. Not out of malice, she just knows Jackson will zero in on her mood and demand answers. Answers she's not ready to give. So, she focuses on getting her _own_ answers.

Now, Jasmine and Stiles are history partners. While they're not particularly close, she knows him well enough to know not to beat around the bush, lest she get caught up in his quick wit and even quicker tongue.

"Who the fuck is Derek Hale?"

So it turns out her brothers weren't actually talking of Scott McCall. They were talking about a freaking werewolf (because _those _are _actually _real, good god.) named Derek Hale. They had assumed since he was a Beacon Hills native, she would know him. She doesn't personally, but everyone knows the history of the Hale House Fire.

Clearly not expecting that question, Stiles flails wildly for a moment, almost falling straight off his chair if not for Jasmine' quick grab at his flannel, pulling him back into his seat with an exasperated sigh. "Wha—wh— who—"

"Gods, spare me," Jasmine says, letting go of his shirt and plopping down onto her seat next to him. "I saw him give Argent a ride at Lydia's party, and I saw how angry McCall was about it."

That had been interesting to watch. She had known Scott her entire life, and never once had she seen him lose his temper like that. It was honestly quite frightening to see how fast his mood switched. She supposed it made sense, given what Derek Hale is, and the changes Scott is going through.

_Allegedly_ going through.

Stiles is clearly panicking, eyes darting back and forth between the door and her. Looking for Scott, or planning his escape?

"If you bolt, handsome, I will shatter your kneecaps." Being bitchy was more Jackson's thing, but Jasmine can channel her inner Whittemore when the situation calls for it. Stiles stuttered, for once at a loss for words.

Jasmine is not a patient person. "_Ándale, baboso_, the bell's gonna ring any second."

The poor boy squeaks, but then sags in relief as Scott fucking McCall walks in through the door. "Oh, thank _God_."

Jasmine turns her glare to McCall, who's now staring at her with wide eyes, jumping as her gaze lands on him. Not once in their entire life has Jasmine looked at him like that. In this school being popular also meant being rude, but Jasmine and Danny were _usually_ the exceptions. "J-Jasmine?"

Scattered whispers made Jasmine's eyes dart to their fellow students, some of whom are now beginning to watch them with rapt attentiveness. One of the most popular kids in school talking to two nobodies is bound to get some attention. She scowls.

"This isn't over." She points to a still speechless Stiles, then down to his binder. "Open your fucking notes, I'd like to pass this class, thanks."

Stiles smartly did not argue. Scott quietly disappears. And Jasmine wonders how the hell the secret of the supernatural is going to stay hidden with these two dumbasses at the forefront.


End file.
